1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to anti-splash cover for resealing standard paint cans.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of resealing the standard paint can without having the paint run down the sides of the can or, even worse, splashing out of the rim to stain the surrounding area is well documented. The problem is further exacerbated by the fact that the paint remaining in the paint can annular ring will harden which causes each subsequent cover removal and resealing to be more difficult and more likely to result in spillage. Eventually after several re-closings, most paint cans are virtually non-resealable with paint covering the sides of the can. Due to the inability to reseal tightly, the remaining paint within the can is destined to harden and be wasted.
Several approaches to solving this problem have been attempted. First, attempts have been made to redesign the paint can and its cover. Such solutions have not been able to cost effectively compete with the standard paint can and cover so that the metal can and cover remains the choice for all paint manufacturers.
Representative of this genre is U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,131; 4,936,482, issued to Gallaher et al. These references disclose a ringless lid design and a paint can having a specially tapered shaped wall section to receive the cover. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,998, issued to Underwood, discloses a container and lid having a series of longitudinally and radially reversely inclined inter-engaging sealing elements. Still another attempted solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,828, issued to Yates, in which a plastic container and lid is described.
The other approach has been to design a resealable lid for the standard paint can. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,459, issued to Leach, discloses a rim cover and lid combination for use with standard paint cans. The two-part structure has a rim cover that prevents paint from reaching the offending paint can annular ring and sealing groove. Then the second part of the apparatus attaches over the rim cover. The two-part approach results in extra manufacturing costs and inconvenience.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,210, issued to Embree, discloses another two part approach to this problem. This reference describes a rim cover capable of holding a brush and a cover member which closes off the can when not in use.
A easily resealable cover that can be installed or removed without the use of tools, such as screwdriver, claw hammer, etc. and will not splash paint during the resealing procedure and be produced economically is not found in the prior art.